


Wasn't Me

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, an angel and a 10lbs bucket of gummy worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Me

It had been a good day because they did actually have good days just not very often. They'd defeated another weird, nasty, evil thing, something so fugly it easily could have won Mr. Fugly of the Year several years running. They weren't even sure what it had been, not exactly, just that it had been taking kids and hiding them in what used to be a zoo. Luckily, like a lot of things, it wasn't a big fan of fire. So they'd quickly roasted it and rescued all the children before it had a chance to snack on them.

One creepy thing fried extra crispy, five kids safe and sound, and the Winchesters with only a few scratches and bruises to show for their trouble. That all added up to a good day in Dean's book.

Even the motel room wasn't too bad. Two queens had become two twins, the furniture was pretty old and the wallpaper faded, but it was clean. It even smelled pretty good which was seldom the case in the places they usually hung out. And most importantly, it had a working, big screen TV with free cable. That had been enough to make Dean's face light up.

Of course, what had really made Dean's day was what he'd found at the corner store when they'd stopped to pick up some supplies. The moment they'd stepped through the door, Dean had immediately found himself drawn straight to them, standing out in the middle of the store stacked one on top of the other in a colourful pyramid. He'd plucked one from the top with an almost obscene reverence, the corners of his mouth spreading outward into a large grin as he clutched it in his hands. When he'd showed his prize to Sam, his brother had simply shaken his head and moved deeper into the store to deal with more important things, but Dean had been undeterred and headed over to the cashier to make his purchase.

He didn't expect a dweeb like his brother to understand the awesomeness of a 10lbs bucket of gummy worms.

Now, he was contentedly digging into that bucket as he sat on his bed watching the movie Date Night and letting the worms dangle from his teeth as he slowly sucked on them. He was feeling a nice buzz. It was either from the three beers he'd drunk, the satisfaction of a good day's work or more likely all the sugar running through his system. The bucket was already a couple of pounds lighter.

Reaching back in, Dean pulled out another worm and tossed it over to the other bed hitting his brother on the cheek. Sam pulled a face at him but picked up the worm from where it had fallen onto his jeans and began to chew it absently. Dean could have, of course, just offered the bucket to his brother, but the older Winchester preferred sharing the gummy worms in his own way and Sam had long since given up complaining.

Dean glanced over at the other side of the room where Castiel sat at the room's well-used wooden table gazing out the window. He wasn't even sure why the angel was there. He'd just shown up like he wanted to hang out with his old buddies and catch a movie except he'd barely glanced at the television screen. He'd barely spoken either, not that that was very unusual, but Dean could tell there was some serious thinking going on behind his stoic features, the sort of thinking that was never good, at least in Dean's opinion.

Grabbing another gummy worm, Dean weaved it around his fingers a smirk beginning to play across his lips. He caught his brother's eye, waved the candy he held and then jerked his head in the direction of the angel. Sam raised his eyebrows incredulously, but Dean's smirk only grew larger. Sam shook his head, but Dean simply nodded just as insistently in response. Finally, Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, but it was obvious his attention was now divided between it and the other side of the room.

Dean stretched the gummy worm out nice and long.

 ****

******

Castiel had let his mind drift as he contemplated the heavens outside the window, but he wasn't really thinking about the stars. Instead, he was contemplating the actual place, his home complete with a family intertwined in complicated dysfunctional relationships. He'd been so lost in thought that he'd been entirely unaware of his surroundings and the human body he currently inhabited, at least until he felt something hit his ear.

Startling, he quickly scanned the room wondering for a moment if it was some sort of attack, but there was no one else in room with him except for Sam and Dean who appeared to be watching the television calmly as if nothing had occurred. He frowned, but seeing as there was nothing amiss, he decided he must have somehow been mistaken. Maybe he had been so distracted that he'd misinterpreted a normal sensation from his vessel. Turning back to the window, he tried to return to his thoughts.

A few minutes later, he felt another hit against his shoulder. This time he was able to locate the projectile where it had landed on the floor. It was one of the colourful confectionary Dean had been eating. He turned to look at him and found him still intently concentrating on the TV. He must have felt Castiel staring at him because he turned scrunching up his nose questioningly.

"What?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head then returned his gaze to the stars. Maybe it was another one of those human rituals he was constantly failing to understand.

This time there were two projectiles. One missed thudding against the window. The other struck his nose.

"Dean," he rebuked.

Dean's eyes were wide and innocent. "Wasn't me."

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he found his teeth grinding together slightly, but Dean still maintained his innocent façade even against the angel's glare.

Reluctantly turning his head, Castiel waited for the inevitable. It was only a second before he was hit again, the candy landing right in the middle of his hair. He swung back with an even sterner warning to Dean on his lips only to stop when he caught sight of Sam arms still raised in the air in triumph.

The younger Winchester quickly lowered his arms and adopted a look just as innocent as his brother's. "Wasn't me," he said.

Castiel glanced from one to the other. "Then who…?'

"Gummy Bears," Dean suddenly blurted out. "It must have been Gummy Bears."

"Gummy Bears," Castiel repeated.

"You know," Sam explained hand waving vaguely in the air as he exchanged glances with his brother. "Gummy Bears. They're a close relative of the Jelly Baby."

Castiel's frown only deepened. He had heard nothing of any gelatinous offspring.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. They like to hide in motel rooms and throw worms at people they don't like. You can't see them because they're invisible."

"Actually, they change colour and blend into their surroundings like chameleons," said Sam.

"Exactly," Dean agreed enthusiastically. "And they live off of donut frosting. We had some for breakfast this morning. That's probably what attracted them here."

Eyes narrowed, Castiel's intense gaze moved from one brother to the other. Dean's smile twitched slightly and Sam suddenly developed an odd cough.

Castiel didn't bother with anymore questions. Instead, he sighed and directed his attention to the movie that was still playing on the television screen. He wasn't really interested in it. He generally found human entertainment more confusing than intriguing, but he had a feeling that at the moment watching the screen would be rather safer than turning his back to look out the window once more.

 ****

******

Sam grimaced and looked away from the TV screen. He really could have lived happily without ever having seen Steve Carell dance. Glancing over at his brother, he noticed that Dean was grimacing too, but he had the feeling it had more to do with the hand pressed tightly to his stomach than any of Steve Carell's dance moves. Sam shook his head. He knew the gummy worms would get their revenge eventually. For some reason, Dean seemed to believe that buying a 10lbs bucket of gummy worms meant you had to try to eat them all in one night.

Switching his gaze to Castiel, Sam found the angel staring at the screen with the same intensity he used on everything which, considering what was currently going on in the movie, was somewhat disturbing. Sam felt the tiniest twinge of guilt at having used the unsuspecting angel as target practice before and then trying to bamboozle him with their ridiculous story. He blamed it all on the bad influence of his older brother. Sometimes, it was a little too easy to confuse Cas something Dean often relished. Sam still wasn't entirely sure how much of the brothers' bullshit Castiel had actually bought. It wasn't always easy for Sam to guess what Castiel was thinking, but from what he could see now, the angel seemed to have moved on from what had happened earlier that evening and was completely engrossed in the movie, dancing and all.

Sam hoped the movie was nearing the end. His eyelids were beginning to droop and he was seriously considering giving in to their request for sleep. He was just about to drift off when a gummy worm hit him hard right between the eyes.

Suddenly wide awake once more, he gazed angrily to his brother. It was by no means the first candy to have hit him that night and he was really starting to have enough of this childish game.

Dean met his glare with a frown. "What?"

Sam held up the gummy worm that had struck him and gazed at Dean pointedly.

"Wasn't me," Dean insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he knew Dean's maturity level was a lost cause so he went back to watching the TV.

A couple of minutes later, Dean let out a petulant cry of "Sam!"

Sam turned just in time to see Dean hurl another candy his way.

"Quit it! I told you it wasn't me," Dean protested grumpily. "And I've really had enough of gummy worms today."

"I didn't do anything," Sam said forehead furrowing.

"Well, I didn't either."

An orange and red gummy worm suddenly slammed against Dean's forehead the exact same moment Sam felt another hit his cheek. Dean froze with his mouth agape, the gummy stuck to his forehead. As Sam watched, it slowly detached hitting Dean's nose as it fell before finally landing in his lap. Dean turned his shocked stare to his brother and then as one, they both looked at Castiel.

The angel, who had been silent and still the whole time, slowly turned to meet their eyes. "Wasn't me," he said his face as serious as stone. "Must have been the Gummy Bears."


End file.
